Lumumi
by Imorz
Summary: Di dunia ini ada hal yang Kenma benci, namun juga ada hal yang Kenma suka #BirthdayDisaster for Skipper Chen


Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

Lumumi © Imorz

.

.

Warning; typo(s), awas OOC (karena menurut saya humor tanpa OOC itu seperti tempe tanpa jamur Rhizopus sp, kurang nutrisinya) **peringatan!** penulisnya amatiran—harap maklum

Summary; Di dunia ini, ada hal yang Kenma suka, ada juga hal yang Kenma benci.

.

 _Special #BirthdayDisaster fic for CPS magnae, Skipper Chen! Selamat menempuh dunia perkuliahan yang kelam ya dek!  
_

.

* * *

Kucing, _Game_ , dan Daftar orang-orang istimewa.

Adalah 3 hal yang begitu Kenma sukai di dunia ini, mungkin sampai menyerempet pada kata _sayang_.

 _Ahey_.

Kemudian, ada juga hal yang Kenma benci. Seperti; Anjing, Baterai lemah, dan Kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi. Kebenciannya sebenarnya sama seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

Saat dia melewati gang kecil menuju toko _game_ langganannya, Kenma harus selalu berhadapan dengan anjing buldog liar yang kerap kali melatih kecepatannya berlari. Atau saat tengah malam ia harus terbangun karena mendengar auman para anjing yang sedang asyik bercinta.

Saat ia baru saja membeli DVD _game_ terbaru dan ternyata bajakan, Kenma akan langsung mematahnya. Atau saat dia sedang asyik bermain dengan PSP tercinta, _literally_ sudah mencapai level tinggi, dan tiba-tiba layar berubah hitam mendadak—ia akan langsung kesurupan di tempat.

Dan malam ini, saat Kenma dan tim nya baru selesai latihan voli, salah satu dari anggota timnya berteriak (sampai-sampai _gym_ seakan menggema) bahwa Kapten mereka berada di Rumah Sakit. Dunia Kenma seakan berubah gelap. Hatinya yang biasanya dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga dan boneka _teddy bear_ digantikan oleh sekumpulan awan _cumulonimbus_ yang kelabu.

Karena Kuroo Tetsurou sendiri berada pada peringkat kedua setelah orangtuanya dalam daftar orang-orang istimewa Kenma.

* * *

Seperti ditimpuk belasan buah nangka, seluruh anggota tim voli putra Nekoma membatu di depan Rumah Sakit. Tidak, mereka bukannya dikutuk oleh Ibunda mereka, tidak.

Masing-masing memasang ekspresi bodoh yang takutnya nanti ada yang membawa mereka ke panti rehabilitas.

Karena mereka sekarang berdiri, tepat di depan Rumah Sakit—

—Hewan.

"SIALAN KAU TORAAA! KAPTEN KITA ITU MASIH SATU SPESIES DENGAN KITA!" Yaku mengamuk dan mencengkeram kerah jaket sang _Ace_ Nekoma. Tidak terima kawan seperjuangannya harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"T-Tapi, Kuroo- _san_ bilang, memang ini Rumah Sakitnya," sela Taketora diambang maut.

"Kapten yang bilang?" Inouka yang bertanya. Tora mengangguk iya setelah _Libero_ mereka berhenti mengamuk ganas padanya.

"Aku akan masuk."

Kenma pun menjadi yang lebih dulu berinisiatif. Dalam benaknya, konyol memang jika Kuroo benar-benar dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini. Maksudnya, terakhir kali ia bertemu Kuroo, pria itu masih berbicara layaknya manusia, bukan mengeong.

Tapi kalau kali ini dia benar-benar mengeong, Kenma tidak akan segan-segan menjadi majikannya.

 _Huehuehue_.

Anggota yang lain mengekor di belakang. Kenma sudah seperti induk bebek. Oh, bukan, Induk kucing. Ia pun menghampiri sang resepsionis, "Apa ada pasien yang bernama Kuroo Tetsurou, mbak?"

Mbak-mbak resepsionis pun melihat daftar pelanggannya, alisnya sedikit bertaut, "Maaf, tapi yang ada pasien Kozume atas nama tuan Kuroo Tetsurou, dek."

"HAH?"

Bukan hanya Kenma yang ber-HAH ria. Baik itu Yaku, Tora, maupun yang lainnya sontak memasang wajah heran.

"Ko—zume?" tanya Kenma sekali lagi. Jelas dia bertanya, Kozume kan nama depannya?

"Benar. Ruangannya ada di Kamar Ikan Asin nomer 4. Silahkan lurus dari sini lalu belok ke kiri," Kenma dan yang lainnya menuruti titah sang resepsionis setelah sebelumnya Tora sempat mengerling genit pada mbak resepsionis.

"Kenma- _san_ , apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kita mendatangi orang yang salah?" keluh Inouka. Kenma berdehem sesaat.

"Kita tinggal bawa Tora ke jembatan terdekat."

Tora mulai berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya hidup di Bumi. Sempat terlintas niatnya untuk menulis surat wasiat, namun otaknya memberi hidayah padanya bahwa dalam hidup adakalanya manusia itu _khilaf_. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana jadinya Shimizu- _chan_ jika tiada Taketora?!

Seluruh imajinasi Tora jatuh bagai butiran debu kala melihat seseorang duduk di dalam ruang Ikan Asin nomer 4.

Rambut hitam jabrik itu, celana merah khas Nekoma itu, mata yang seperti orang mengantuk itu...

Itu Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Kuroo?" Yaku memanggil. Ia beberapa kali mengucek matanya tidak percaya.

Si _itu_ pun menoleh, tampak ekspresi terkejut pada wajahnya, " _Woah_ , kalian benar-benar datang. _Full team_ lagi. Kozume pasti akan senang. Sebagai Kapten, aku bangga dengan kalian."

Kilatan listrik imajiner seperti menyambar Kenma seketika, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Siapa itu Kozume?! Jelaskan semua inih!"

Kuroo meneguk ludahnya canggung. Sedikit kaget dengan sikap Kenma yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Perkenalkan, disana itu—" Kuroo menunjuk seekor hewan yang sedang tertidur pada matras kecil. "—adalah Kozume."

Serentak mereka menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk Kuroo. Seekor kucing anggora hitam penuh, tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Dia mendengkur lucu. Yaku sempat ada pikiran bejat untuk mencurinya dari Kuroo.

"Kozume terluka dibagian hidungnya, kemungkinan habis melerai kucing-kucing yang berkelahi dari komplek sebelah. Aku tidak mau wajahnya ada codet yang memalukan, begitu dia pulang aku langsung membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi tenang saja, wajah Kozume sekarang sudah seperti sedia kala. Dia sudah kembali tampan," jelas Kuroo panjang dengan wajah sucinya seraya memandangi sang kucing yang sedang terlelap. Baiklah, lunas sudah penjelasan Kuroo pada tuntutan teman-temannya.

Namun tidak dengan Kenma, masih ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal.

"Kuroo- _san_?" Seorang Dokter pun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. "Wah, ada banyak sekali yang datang menjenguk Kozume ya—hahaha. Kuroo- _san_ , Kozume sudah bisa pulang, jangan lupa untuk terus memberinya salep agar lukanya tetap menutup. Akan saya berikan Kozume perawatan sebentar, setelah itu kalian bisa pulang."

Kuroo, sebagaimana sang majikan dari Kozume mengangguk penuh percaya pada sang dokter. Sedangkan yang lain terdiam; hanya berperan sebagai penonton.

* * *

Kuroo dan para penjenguknya beramai-ramai keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Inouka dan Tora terlihat mengobrol tentang makan malam, Yaku yang ingin segera pulang, sedangkan yang lainnya asyik mendengarkan.

Kenma berjalan paling belakang, tepat di belakang Kuroo yang menggendong kucingnya. Pemuda itu terus mengelusnya sayang.

"Kuroo," sahut Kenma. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menanti sahutan balik dari lawannya.

Yang dipanggil pun berbalik, "Ya?"

Kenma berdehem sebentar, matanya mencoba memperhatikan pada sekelilingnya, "I-Itu, Kozume..."

Mata Kuroo berkedip beberapa kali, "Ya, ini Kozume. Ada apa?"

Ingin sekali Kenma bertanya pada sobatnya ini perihal nama Kozume yang digunakannya untuk menamai sang hewan peliharaan. Maksudnya, Kuroo pasti tahu betul Kozume itu adalah nama depan dari Kenma sendiri. Yah, mungkin ada seseorang lain di luaran sana yang juga memakai nama tersebut, tapi ini Kuroo Tetsurou, sahabatnya dari kecil yang tahu pasti nama panjang Kenma.

"Kau ingin bertanya kenapa dia kuberi nama Kozume, kan?"

Kenma sontak terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Kuroo punya kekuatan cenayang.

"Dia kuberi nama Kozume karena dirimu," jawab Kuroo yang kembali memusut punggung kucingnya pelan.

Meskipun Kenma tidak mengerti maksudnya apa, tapi entah kenapa saat ini Kuroo terlihat begitu bersinar, seperti ada cahaya imajiner di belakangnya. Kedua mata Kenma berbinar melihatnya. Jantungnya berubah _doki-doki_.

Kemungkinan besar karena Kuroo bilang alasannya adalah karena dirinya.

Kuroo kembali menatapnya, hanya singkat kemudian mengangkat peliharaannya tinggi-tinggi, "Soalnya Kozume yang ini bisa ku peluk-peluk~ Bisa ku cium-cium~"

Kenma—entahlah dia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Melihat tingkah menjijikan sobat kecilnya yang saat ini memeluk manja sang kucing dengan wajah yang terlihat mesum itu—Kenma menyesal sudah sempat dibuatnya _doki-doki_.

Rasanya tuh ingin meludah ke wajah si Kapten Nekoma.

Kuroo langsung berada pada daftar hitam orang-orang yang ingin Kenma jauhi.

 _Jauhi? Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin._

Sementara Kuroo masih asyik bermain manja dengan peliharaannya, ia terperanjat ketika sepasang tangan kecil mengunci tubuhnya. Rona kemerahan menyeruak pada permukaan wajahnya. "K-Kenma?"

Memeluk Kuroo sebenarnya sudah sering sekali Kenma lakukan, seperti saat mereka memenangkan kompetisi atau saat dirinya berulang tahun. Namun, untuk kondisi membingungkan seperti ini, tentu Kuroo menaruh tanda tanya besar dengan tindakan sang _setter_.

"Kenma?" tanya Kuroo sekali lagi, ia menunduk pada Kenma yang memeluknya.

"A-Aku—Aku sudah hampir mati saat tahu kau berada di Rumah Sakit," ucap yang lebih kecil, Kuroo masih mendengarkan. "Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku, Tetsurou."

Pandangan Kuroo melembut, "Aku bilang aku di rumah sakit bukan berarti aku dirawat di rumah sakit, begitu kan?"

Kenma mencengkeram jersey yang dipakai Kuroo, "Tetap saja! Kau tidak tahu—ugh, aku benar-benar merasa seperti dipermainkan."

Hal langka seperti ini jarang sekali Kuroo temukan selama hidupnya. Melihat Kenma begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya begini, sesuatu di dalam dadanya menghangat.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali membalas pelukanmu ini, tapi Kozume—" perkataan Kuroo terputus saat Kenma menggeleng.

"Tidak apa, biar aku saja."

Kuroo tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Matanya beralih menatap Kozume yang terdiam sedari tadi.

"Ternyata benar, dipeluk oleh Kozume yang asli memang lebih menyenangkan."

Seiring dengan mengeratnya pelukan sang _setter_ pada tubuhnya.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

 _Gym_ terlihat lengang setelah para tim voli Nekoma selesai berlatih. Beberapa diantaranya tergeletak kelelahan sembari meminum minuman isotoniknya masing-masing.

Lev yang saat itu baru saja menjadi anggota tim voli beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berseru nyaring, "SEMUANYA! GAWAT! KUROO- _SAN_ BERADA DI RUMAH SAKIT!"

Kenma dan yang lainnya memandangnya datar.

"A-Ada apa? Kita harus segera pergi menjenguknya! Ayo!" seru Lev semangat.

"Apa Kapten sendiri yang bilang padamu?" tanya Taketora.

Lev mengangguk iya, "Benar, tapi itu tidak penting! Ayoo, cepat!"

Semua yang ada di sana kembali menekuni aktifitas beristirahatnya, menghiraukan Lev yang berteriak-teriak pada mereka untuk segera pergi.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Mana rasa kesetiakawanan kalian? Mana rasa persahabatan bagai kepompong yang kalian elu-elukan? Aku tidak percaya ini!"

"Lev, sudahlah!" Yaku kemudian mencoba menenangkan. "Itu hanya jebakan, paling rumah sakit hewan lagi."

Lev menggeleng lemah, "Dia bilang bukan di rumah sakit hewan..."

Semuanya kemudian menaruh perhatian pada si monster menjulang kelas 1.

"Kuroo- _san_ bilang dia di rumah sakit—

—kandungan."

Yang tadi meminum minumannya langsung menyemburkannya seketika. Yang tadinya sedang berbaring malas-malasan seketika duduk tegap. Kenma yang tadinya hanya duduk mendengarkan langsung membulatkan matanya.

Mungkin yang lain memikirkan betapa bejatnya kapten mereka atau sisanya yang berpikiran positif mengira Kuroo sedang menjenguk keluarganya yang melahirkan.

Berbeda dengan Kenma.

 _'APA YANG SI BODOH ITU LAKUKAN DENGAN MEMBAWA KUCINGNYA KE RUMAH SAKIT KANDUNGAN?!'_

Yah begitulah.

.

.

.

 _selesai_

* * *

Maafkan aku kalau Kuroo di sini agak menjijikan orz. Tapi aku selalu percaya kalo dia itu _the most hottest character in Haikyuu_. Jadi gak ada salahnya kalau bikin dia agak alay. Gak memungkiri sih kalau suatu hari Kuroo kubikin jadi tukang cangcimen /becanda

Fic spesial untuk Skipper Chen yang tengah berulang tahun hari inih! Selamat ulang tahun! Selamat ulang tahun juga untuk G-Dragon! /loh

Maaf untuk fic retjeh ini, _hope you like it!_


End file.
